


I don't care

by AuthorInDistress



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cliche, Cute, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: Prompt: “I know it doesn’t seem like it, but I’m going to take care of you.”In which Kageyama is out in a storm and Oikawa goes to find him.





	

**.**

**Prompt: “I know it doesn’t seem like it, but I’m going to take care of you.”  
**

**.**

* * *

 

**.**

The lodge’s lights flickered again, a whirring sound that reminded Oikawa of a movie he’d once watched a few years ago, about a haunted motel.

“Hey Iwa-chan, do you think this place is haunted?”

“No.” Iwaizumi shook his phone in his hand when the sound of a _‘game over’_ rang out and he glared down at it, restarting the level, “Dammit.”

“Let me try,” Oikawa asked, leaning over, but Iwaizumi kept the phone out of reach and he pouted. He’d been bored ever since this storm had started and as it was a bad one, they’d all been confined inside for almost an hour now.

“No,” Iwaizumi snapped, “You’ll add a better highscore on it that I’ll need to beat again, no _thanks.”  
_

Oikawa sniffed, lifting his chin up, “I can’t help it if I’m better than you Iwa-chan.”

His smirk fell when Iwaizumi kicked him off of the sofa that they’d been sharing and he landed on his backside with a wince. He was grinned at when he eased himself back up, rubbing his throbbing butt and giving Iwaizumi a look. “Serves you right.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes and quickly swiped a hand in front of the screen in revenge, running away laughing when the _‘game over’_ played again.

_“Oikawa!”_

He jumped out into the corridor, running past the bedrooms until he collided with someone else and fell for a second time.

“Ow,” He pushed himself up, ready to apologise until he saw that it was the chibi from Karasuno, “Oh. Hey. Shrimp.”

Hinata blinked at him in confusion, like he’d forgotten that his school wasn’t the only one staying in this lodge. It was a sports lodge after all.

“Where’s the fire?” He asked, using the wall to help himself up before holding out a hand for Hinata as well.

“Nowhere,” Hinata answered, taking the hand despite everything in their history suggesting that he wouldn’t have, “I was just - um,” He looked at Oikawa then, as though really seeing him and understanding who he was, “Grand King! A - have you seen Kageyama?”

“Tobio?” Oikawa raised an eyebrow, “Aren’t you a little too old to be playing hide-and-seek?” He put his hands on his hips, “Or have you two broken up?”

Hinata bristled, rising on his tiptoes, “It’s not like that, he - ” He stopped, sighing, “Have you seen him or not?”

“Not.” Oikawa told him, about to push past and go to his room when he heard Hinata curse and paused in surprise. He was pushed past instead then as Hinata ran toward the nearest window and forced it open. The frame slammed against the wall when the wind hit it and Oikawa leant out quickly to pull it shut.

“The hell are you doing?” He snapped, “The storm’s not - ”

“Kageyama went out in there!”

Oikawa froze, staring at him, “What?”

And it was like a dam broke, “Kageyama - I said something, I didn’t mean it, we were arguing but - but it wasn’t _really_ an argument - but then I went too far I think and - and he got upset and he went out and - ”

“Wait,” Oikawa held a hand up to stop him, feeling an icy hand grip his heart, “Tobio went out in this _storm?”_

On a mountain- _side?_ When the lodge’s keepers had warned them inside in case of any mud-slides and so on?

Hinata looked as panicked as he was starting to feel himself, “No, the storm came _after_ but he hasn’t come back yet so I thought - !”

“Right.” He put his hands on Hinata’s shoulders and pushed him away from the window, “Go to the lounge and find Iwaizumi. Grumpy-looking guy with spiky hair, got it?” Hinata nodded, “Tell him Oikawa’s gone out to look for Tobio and if he’s not back in 20 minutes, get help.”

“What - ?”

 _“Now,_ shrimpy,” Oikawa shoved him again before opening the window a second time and propelling himself out of it with the strength that diving-receives gave him. He shut the window, waited until Hinata ran down the corridor toward the lounge, and then turned his face toward the unforgivable rain storm that assaulted him immediately.

If Tobio had been out before the storm had started, he’d likely managed to find shelter hopefully and they’d been told about an old out-house not far from where their coaches were parked.

He ran toward it’s general direction, calling as he went, “Tobio! Tobio _-chan!”_ He skid over the mud as he turned a corner, his jeans soaked, but the out-house was just there now and he couldn’t care less at this moment.

He pried the door open like it was a coffin lid, panting from the chill and the exertion of his crazy running, prepared to feel relief but he only sagged when he saw that it was empty.

“Shit.” He spun in a circle, his hands fisting in his sodden hair.

Fear like nothing he’d ever felt before gripped at him with clawed hands and he remembered a vaguely similar feeling when he’d lost sight of Takeru at the mall for a few minutes. That had been over quickly, however, but this?

“Dammit, Tobio,” He kicked the door shut and turned toward the carpark. It would have been smart to hide out in the out-house but Tobio wasn’t smart so where else would he have gone?

He trudged through the muddy tyre-tracks, stumbling once or twice as his voice was lost in the wind. He almost turned back toward the lodge then when he heard it; a faint thud and a squeak of someone wiping a window clean.

He snapped his head up, staring at Tobio’s face from behind one of the coaches back windows.

How did he - ?

He ran toward the doors, seeing that they’d been pryed open and forced shut at an odd angle. He found the stick that Tobio must have used and reused it himself, pushed the doors out until he could slip through the gap that he’d made. Tobio was there as soon as he had, helping him inside.

“Oikawa-san - ?”

It was a lot warmer than he’d expected it to be, especially considering how the doors hadn’t even been shut properly, but Tobio had his arms wrapped around himself so maybe the warmth was just the difference that he was feeling from being outside.

“Oikawa-san,” Tobio repeated and stepped back when he stood up, shaking his hair out of his face, “Um - ”

“You,” Oikawa growled, interrupting whatever it was that Tobio was thinking of saying, “Are a hopeless idiot.”

Tobio just looked at him. His eyes were red-rimmed and he looked miserable with wet hair and clothes and drooping shoulders; like a stray cat left out in the rain by it’s cruel owner.

“Get out of the way,” Oikawa demanded, ridding whatever feelings that that image gave him and walking toward the end of the coach when Tobio moved aside. It was a little warmer the further from the doors and Tobio followed him when he made to sit down, curling his legs beneath his body and shuddering.

“How did you know I was here?” Tobio asked him, his bottom lip shaking as he tried so obviously to stop his teeth from chattering when he spoke. Oikawa swallowed, looking away.

“Chibi-chan told me you were out here.” He said honestly, pushing himself to his feet and opening the emergency compartment above the back seats. He pulled the first-aid kit out and tossed it aside, pulling down the emergency backpack instead.

Tobio watched him, shivering when a droplet of water slid down his cheek from his hair and hunching over to try to warm himself up. Once the bag was out, Oikawa dumped it on the ground and turned back toward him, fisting his hands in the hem of Tobio’s soaked shirt and pulling.

“Off.” He ordered, and it was clear just how cold and shocked Tobio was when he only blinked sharply in protest. Oikawa yanked at his shirt until he understood and lifted his arms to let him peel it up and over his head. He then did the same to his jacket, glad that the jumper he had on beneath had been protected from the rain by it.

“Here.” He tossed it toward Tobio and took advantage of his gaze being cast down at it to unbuckle his jeans and pull them down. Tobio didn’t look away for too long however, and when he looked back up his cheeks darkened at seeing Oikawa standing in nothing but his briefs.

“What are you doing?” He asked warily and Oikawa huffed; amused at the look on his face.

“I know it doesn’t seem like it,” He murmured, unpacking an emergency blanket from the bag that he’d put on the floor and gesturing that Tobio take his sweats off, “But I’m going to take care of you.”

Once Tobio had used the jumper to dry himself off, Oikawa had placed the blanket around them both. Naked beneath it, Tobio turned his back toward his old senpai and sat so stiffly it was like he half expected an attack to suddenly burst through the window any second.

Oikawa sighed, looking at him, and put out an arm to pull him closer, “This is supposed to warm you up, dumbass,” He said, rubbing Tobio’s freezing arms with his hands, “How can it if you sit so far away?”

“I wasn’t that far,” Tobio protested but he relaxed a little anyway, pressing his legs together and letting out a shuddering breath as his goosebumps started to go down. His hair was still wet and while stray droplets were caught on the blanket, some strands stuck to Oikawa’s cheek as they sat there and he had to pry them off several times because Tobio just couldn’t sit still.

“You’re not wearing any underwear,” Tobio whispered and Oikawa snorted.

“Neither are you,” He said, “We need to use our body heat and the clothes were wet,” He then explained, feeling Tobio sagging against him as his embarrassment was replaced by an instinctive need to just get _warm._

About a half an hour later, something thudded against the window and they stirred, realising that they’d actually been dozing off like this. One of the lodge’s security team was standing outside of the coach and though their coat looked wet, it seemed like the storm was letting up.

Tobio and he were given some dry clothes from a bag that had been bought and they were led back to the lodge once the rain really did stop and were flooded with worried teammates. Tobio looked much better then, his face had some colour back and he wasn’t shaking at all anymore and Hinata’s hugging and apologies seemed to help as well.

“Nice going,” Iwaizumi murmured in Oikawa’s ear, smiling, “Knew you cared, deep down.”

Oikawa scoffed, “I don’t care, Iwa-chan,” He snapped, “I did what anyone else would have done, I - ”

“Oikawa-san!” He stopped mid-rant, turning to look at Tobio and feeling his breath catch in his throat. Tobio’s eyes were almost dancing and he looked ridiculously bright, “Thank you for taking care of me!”

The words were so blunt, so void of sarcasm or innuendo, and yet they were truly effective, “Uh. You’re - ” Oikawa cleared his throat, “Just stay inside from now on.”

Tobio nodded, led away by the shrimp who was still apologising and when Oikawa turned back to Iwaizumi he was knocked on the head.

“You don’t care my ass, Mr-blushy-tsundere.” Oikawa rubbed at his head, “Also, don’t think this means I approve of you going out like that. It was cute but don’t run into a dangerous storm without some help again.”

“Why was it cute?” Oikawa asked, baffled, but Iwaizumi just shook his head and led him toward their shared room; not missing how Oikawa glanced back at the safe-and-sound Tobio one more time.

.

**Author's Note:**

> I was answering drabbles on tumblr and I thought I'd publish :D
> 
> My tumblr is [tony-in-distress](tony-in-distress.tumblr.com/)


End file.
